Codependency
by OniNoKo
Summary: [One-shot] Modern AU: One of many encounters of two people who live their lives on the opposite sides of the same coin. Rated M for sexual content.
**Wrote this while I should have been updating other stories. I regret nothing.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Jack Frost and Elsa belong to DreamWorks and Disney respectively. I own ******only** the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **CODEPENDENCY**

He squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back, moaning with delight, as the first powerful wave of his climax surged through him. A particular kind of warmth washed over his entire being and he felt his limbs tingle with intense pleasure. His mouth went dry with the quick, deep breaths escaping his throat while he savored every moment of ecstasy.

Once the initial, nearly immobilizing force of his physical bliss died down, he allowed his upper body to fall back onto the mattress he was sitting on. His slowly relaxing muscles still twitched with the aftershock of his glorious orgasm, while he tried in vain to calm his thundering heartbeat. He opened his eyes and fixated on a single point on the ceiling, hoping to prevent his impending dizziness.

"We _really_ need to stop doing this," he breathed and lifted his head to look at her just in time to see her swallow and wipe her lips with her thumb and index finger. Needless to say, her action sent another set of shivers up his spine, making him shudder involuntarily.

She smiled coyly at him, then rose from her knees and climbed onto the bed, advancing towards him on all fours with the grace of a panther. Their earlier mutual undressing session had left her only in her black lace, cheeky panties, which fit her so perfectly it almost seemed like they were a natural extension of her smooth, creamy skin.

He watched as her exposed, beautifully shaped breasts swayed gently with every movement she made, tempting him to reach out and fondle them. Her usually flawless French braid had come undone, courtesy of his fingers pulling onto it moments ago, and long strands of shiny platinum blonde hair fell over her shoulder, tickling his bare abdomen.

Once her face aligned with his, she leaned forward, stopping close enough for her lips to brush against his as she spoke. "Liar," she purred in that barely detectable Norwegian accent he loved so much. "Your mouth says one thing but your body tells a completely different story, Jack."

Her words were followed by a tender kiss, which he let himself enjoy before his hands shot forward, grabbing her by the shoulders. In one fluid motion, he flipped her over and trapped her between himself and the mattress. She squealed surprised at the sudden shift of position and giggled adorably when he nuzzled her neck, showering the silky skin with kisses. At first, she squirmed helplessly underneath him, trying to make him stop tickling her, but then he sucked on a particular spot behind her ear and her giggles ceased momentarily, giving way to soft, throaty whimpers. Her breaths came deep, but sharp and shaky and her hands glided away from his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her fingers in his hair.

He abused the sensitive spot for a little longer and, with one last teasing flick of his tongue, he proceeded to apply a series of feathery kisses to her jawline, making his way up to her parted lips. Sealing them with his own, he invaded the warm, velvety insides of her mouth and their tongues engaged in a playful battle for dominance, which, just this once, he let her win.

Unwilling to end the sweet kiss just yet, he spent another moment indulging in it. When he finally broke away, he pulled back to look at her blushing face. He brought a hand up to caress her rosy cheek with his thumb. Her eyelids fluttered open at his touch and, much like the first time he'd met her, he felt like he could drown in her sapphire eyes. He stroked her hair and gazed at her, taking in every detail of her angelic features – the oval shape of her face; the skillfully plucked, perfectly arched eyebrows that followed the natural curve of her upturned eyes; the concave celestial nose, dusted with pale freckles; the full, seductive lips he couldn't get enough of…

He let out a long breath through his nose and frowned. "You know very well that's not what I mean, Elsa," he said solemnly. "It's been three years."

* * *

 **Three years earlier…**

" _That's as far as you go, Royal Snowflake," he said loudly and firmly, pointing his gun at the girl's retreating back._

 _At the sound of his voice, she stopped dead in her tracks. There was a short moment in which, he was certain, she tried to find an escape route, but came to the obvious conclusion that, even if she wasn't completely trapped, she couldn't outrun a bullet. With an audible sigh of frustration, she slowly turned around and looked at him. Her expression was a mixture of annoyance and distrust, which she tried to hide under a surprisingly, given the circumstances, thick layer of confidence. She carried nothing but the clothes on her back and the external hard drive she was clutching to her chest._

" _You've got two options," he announced casually. "You can either surrender peacefully_ or _you can try to run again, in which case I'm going to shoot. Now, if you're lucky, I'll miss and you'll manage to get away. But let's face it – you won't be lucky. Anyway… the choice is yours, princess."_

 _A long period of silence settled between them. He continued to hold her at gunpoint, waiting for her next move, but all she did was look at him in a way which made him feel scrutinized. It was as if she was trying to find something hidden deep within him, something even he wasn't sure existed anymore._

" _Are you really going to shoot me… Jackson Overland?" came her melodic, feminine voice._

 _In a different scenario, he would have noted how she sounded just as marvelous as she looked. However, in_ this _particular instance, he flinched. His eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat at the mention of that name – a name he had almost forgotten – and he felt his resolve falter. His arm relaxed and he lowered the gun ever so slightly. That short moment of hesitation did not escape her, judging by the smug, little smile playing on her lips._

" _You seem surprised," she remarked sweetly. "What – you didn't expect I'd be able to find out your true identity?" She paused, as if giving him the opportunity to comment, but he was bereft of a response, so she proceeded to recite. "Jackson Overland; thirty-two years old; born with a rare genetic mutation which causes his hair to grow naturally white – reminiscent of… frost; only child; parents divorced when he was ten; eight years later, mother died in a car accident; never reconnected with his father; never went to university either; at the age of twenty-three, he disappeared off the face of the earth," she finished and observed him briefly, evaluating the impact of her words. Apparently content, she smiled triumphantly. "There's just one thing I couldn't quite figure out…"_

 _Having recovered from his initial shock, he readjusted his aim and cocked his head to the side. "Yeah? And what's that?"_

" _How exactly did the Agency permit you to use your hacker pseudonym as an alias, Agent… Jack Frost?"_

 _He smirked, overcome by a distinct sense of pride. "They didn't. I hacked into their database and changed the alias they'd assigned to me to whatever I wanted it to be. It was my… revenge, if you like," he replied and shrugged nonchalantly. "Elsa Andersen."_

 _She gasped and recoiled at the sound of her own real name and he chuckled with satisfaction. It was his time to gloat._

" _What – you didn't expect I'd be able to find out your true identity?" he inquired mockingly. "It was pretty easy actually, logical too."_

 _She chose not to reply and instead just narrowed her eyes, which he took as an invitation to prove his statement._

" _Elsa Andersen; twenty-one years old; orphaned at the age of four; spent her childhood and most of her adolescent life switching foster homes, being pushed around and neglected, which resulted in a desperate need for attention and recognition; at fifteen, she discovered her talent for hacking and quickly found a way to use it to her advantage; started off with identity theft and credit card fraud; by the age of eighteen, she was able to bypass almost any firewall and security system, including those written by yours truly – impressive, I must say; got involved in the big game by selling classified information to the highest bidder, which is how we found ourselves in our current pickle," he explained. "The only remaining question is, why 'Royal Snowflake'? The answer – Hans Christian_ Andersen _. Not a Norwegian national, like yourself, but Danish – still Scandinavia, so close enough; author of the tale '_ The Snow Queen', _hence your delicate, yet narcissistic pseudonym."_

 _A brief flash of anger crossed her gorgeous features, as she clearly realized she'd met her match, and he couldn't help smirking. He would have allowed himself to enjoy his little victory for a while longer, had she not stepped back, protectively tightening her grip on the hard drive, which reminded him of the task at hand._

" _Hand over the hard drive," he ordered, adopting a more serious demeanor, as he made a threatening step forward._

 _She instinctively backed away once more, not taking her eyes off of his. "Even if I do, how do you know it's the only copy I have?" she asked out of what he identified as pure curiosity masking a futile attempt to prolong their interaction in hopes of increasing her chances of slipping away._

" _You wouldn't have abandoned all your equipment, taking care to grab only this hard drive and hold onto it as if your life depended on it, if it wasn't the only copy," he answered matter-of-factly. "Now, hand it over."_

 _She frowned, pursing her lips, and her breathing became quick and shallow. "You were the best, you know… You're practically a legend – Frost could hack anything," she suddenly said. "But then you became the CIA's lapdog," she added_ _accusingly, shaking her head in disappointment._

 _Her words struck him like lightening. For the second time in barely ten minutes, she'd managed to crack his confident façade, delivering a blow to his conviction, and it took a lot to not let it show. Though, for a short moment, he wished he could explain to her that he'd had no other choice._

" _Don't make me repeat myself, princess," he said instead, asserting his point with another determined step forward._

 _She fixed him with a scornful glare, evoking a strange sense of guilt within him. After a few moments, she sighed in defeat and loosened her grip on the hard drive. She glanced down at it and hesitated. Then she looked at him again and reluctantly tossed him the device._

 _He caught it with ease and cast a quick look at it, confirming its authenticity, before he directed his attention back at her. "Wasn't that hard, was it?" he teased._

 _She continued to scowl at him, visibly irritated by his taunting rhetorical question. He looked at her, knowing he had to detain her, and for a while he was certain he would do exactly that. However, as he gazed into her striking but disapproving sapphire eyes, he realized she was now exactly where he had been nine years earlier and what would happen to her depended entirely on the decision he was about to make._

 _Sighing, he lowered his weapon. "Don't make it so easy to catch you next time, princess."_

* * *

"There are only this many times I could say you were one step ahead of me and yet again managed to get away before they figure out something's not right and send another agent after you," he added in a low voice, his glance dancing between her eyes and her lips. The lack of protest from someone as opinionated as herself told him she was well aware of the gravity of their situation which only confirmed he was rightfully concerned. "And I can't allow that."

She gave him a small grateful smile, accompanied by a twinkle in her eyes – one she had only when looking at him… or chocolate. He felt privileged to be on the receiving end of this affection-filled look and often dreamed of it in the weeks spent away from her, wishing he could gaze in her eyes until the end of eternity.

Placing her small hands on either side of his face, she pulled him towards herself and captured his lips in a slow, loving kiss, which stirred butterflies in his stomach. He sank into the feeling of her touch and responded with equal gentleness, one hand stroking her face, the other sliding down the side of her torso, reaching to caress her shapely thigh. She shivered slightly and arched her back, pressing her perky breasts against his chest. His hand released her thigh and glided upwards, following her curves. Snaking his arm around her upper body, he held her tight and relished the delicious warmth of her mouth.

Eager to taste more of her, he soon broke the kiss. Returning his attention to her gracious neck, he sucked on the tender, porcelain skin. She let out a soft moan and tilted her head back to give him easier access, as he made his way down, leaving a wet trail of red marks. Moving past her collarbone, he brought his free hand to one of her breasts and fondled it, giving it a few well measured squeezes before he caught her pink nipple between his fingers. Conscious of its sensitivity, he tweaked it gently and grinned against her skin, when she whimpered loudly, grasping a handful of his hair and tugging it lightly. Keen to intensify her pleasure, he captured her other nipple in his mouth and sucked on it greedily. She continued to wriggle under him, panting and bucking her hips against his, silently begging for more. Knowing exactly what she wanted, he contemplated teasing her for a bit longer but his own re-ignited arousal was enough of a counterargument. He quickly released her breast and angled himself so he could easily slide his hand down her flat stomach and in between her legs. He ran his fingertips over the already damp fabric of her panties, causing her to gasp and jerk. Carefully grazing her nipple with his teeth, he moved his hand up and slid it under the delicate undergarment, eliciting a loud, shaky cry from her and rather rough pull on his hair as his fingers came in contact with her moist folds.

"S-So what… do you propose… we do?" she asked in a breathless whisper almost drowned in the sharp inhalation caused by the pressure he applied to her clitoris.

He massaged the sensitive bundle of nerves, alternating the strength and speed of his movements as her juices coated his fingers. A particularly loud moan caused him to peek at her and he noted how her eyes were squeezed shut under her locked eyebrows and how her mouth was parted in a silent 'O'. Knowing she was close to her peak, he reluctantly released her nipple from its confinement between his lips and withdrew his fingers – an act which provoked a frustrated grunt. Before she could protest any further, he pushed himself off the bed and knelt next to her. Leaning forward, he took hold of her panties and slowly pulled them down her elegant legs. He caught her gaze just as he aimlessly discarded the undergarment – she was watching him with half-lidded eyes, biting her lower lip in anticipation.

And he wasn't going to make her wait.

With a suggestive smirk, he pushed her bent knees apart and settled between her legs, lowering himself to lie on his stomach. He planted a soft kiss on her inner thigh and briefly admired the exquisite view in front of him. He treasured the thought that he was the only man granted the privilege of seeing as she was now, the only one who was allowed to touch her and kiss her in such intimate places. His eyes traveled from her blushing face down her chest and he enjoyed a moment of watching her breasts tremble with each breath she took. The sight was mesmerizing and he found it hard to look away but his eyes continued their journey down her smooth abdomen until they settled on the tasty treat in front of his face.

Licking his lips, he grasped her thighs and pulled her towards him. Without a moment to spare, he pressed his mouth against her and his tongue flicked the small bug snuggled cozily in the folds of her pink skin, slick and swollen with arousal. The loud moan and the nails that dug into his forearms told him he was on the right track, so he proceeded with his pleasurable abuse. In a matter of a few minutes, her breathing became shallow and ragged, which alerted him to her approaching climax. Determined to intensify the sensations coursing through her, he freed his left arm from her vicelike grip – not without paying the price of four stinging scratch marks on his skin – and brought his hand to her entrance. He traced it with his fingertips before slowly inserting his middle finger. The sharp intake of air and the sudden arching of her back would have startled and concerned him, was he not pressing his finger against a particularly sweet spot located right behind her pelvic bone. While that gentle massage paired with the lapping of his tongue were a tested recipe for sending both her body and mind into a whirlwind of ecstasy, it would always end too quickly for his liking.

Sure enough, soon he felt her clench around his finger and one final swirl of his tongue brought her over the edge. Her walls began contracting and her thighs shook involuntarily with the force of her orgasm, as her loud moans echoed off the walls.

"F-Fu~uck…" she breathed and he barely resisted the urge to chuckle.

If there was one thing in her life she was specifically consistent about, it was that she never used profanities. She was among the most wanted cyber criminals in the world but she retained a certain level of class and, had he been unaware of her difficult past, he would have easily assumed she had been raised as a royal. Her speech and body language were impeccable – she always expressed and carried herself with upmost elegance. Coincidentally, this had been one of her qualities that had instantly captivated him and contributed to his rapid falling in love with her. Yet, he took perverse pride in the fact that he possessed the means to make her scream and swear.

He kept his mouth in place until she stopped pulsating. Once her body relaxed, he planted a kiss between her legs and moved upwards, crawling on top of her. As he did so, he became distinctly aware of the painfully restraining boxer-briefs, which together with his jeans had somehow returned to their original position and he briefly regretted ignoring to fully undress himself before she had dropped to her knees with the intention of sending him to heaven.

As soon as he came face to face with her, she looked at him with hungry eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a deep passionate kiss. Caught between responding with equal desire and awkwardly trying to get his underwear out of the way, he managed to pull the fabric down about enough to free his erection but before he could properly position himself, he felt her small hands grab his shoulders. In a single powerful movement, she pushed him off and onto his back – impressive given their size and weight difference. Blinking in surprise, he looked at her in time to see a playful smile spread across her lips as she straddled him. He couldn't help gasping, when her fingers wrapped around his hardened length and she guided his tip to her entrance. Biting her lip, she winked at him and without breaking eye contact she slowly slid down, taking him in fully.

So, she wanted to be in control? He smirked – he could play along… for a while.

She began moving her pelvis in slow, circular motions, undoubtedly intending to tease him… and it was working. Enveloped in her warmth, he felt like he was touching the deepest parts of her. With her core clenching and twisting around him in ways he'd deemed unimaginable until he'd met her, she had him completely trapped and at her mercy. Even the subtlest of movements would send blasts of electrifying shivers through him and he soon found himself echoing her elated noises. She was touching all the right spots and judging by her blissful expression and the whimpers she failed to contain, it was just as pleasurable for her as it was for him. And he knew exactly how to make it even better.

He brought a thumb to his lips and wetted it with saliva before he used it to massage her clitoris. Her reaction was immediate – purring, she leaned back and gripped his thighs. She instantly forgot all about teasing him and focused on the new sensation he'd introduced. Her movements became rapid and precise. Soon she clamped tightly around him and he inhaled deeply, preparing himself for the series of pulsations that were to follow shortly.

Sure enough, there they came.

He watched as all her movements ceased and she threw her head back, moaning in ecstasy. While he wanted to enjoy the view for a little longer, he became painfully aware of the sudden increase of pressure in his lower regions and the effect her orgasm was having on him. He was losing himself in the moment. Groaning, he closed his eyes and exhaled slowly in an attempt to calm his racing heart and the urge to finish right there and then. He didn't want for it to end so quickly. He wanted to have more of her before the sun rose and they had to part ways again. Luckily, after employing an admirable amount of effort, he managed to keep the situation under control.

The feeling of two small hands flat against his chest prompted him to open his eyes and he looked at her right before she collapsed atop of him, breathing heavily. It never failed to amaze him how light and delicate she was. He barely registered her weight as he embraced her and stroked her silky hair.

"I've written a virus," he began softly, turning his head to press a gentle kiss to her temple.

Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed at him with a surprising level of clarity and concentration considering she was still not down from her high. Curiosity was written on her flushed face and she was silently willing him to say more.

Instead of speaking, however, he captured her lips in a tender kiss. His arms tightened around her and he held her close. Much like his, her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat and he could feel her warm breath on his skin. Having her in such proximity always made him feel like nothing else mattered… like nothing could go wrong. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. They were playing a dangerous game – one, he hoped, he could end quickly and successfully.

With his lips still against hers, he leaned to the side and supported her with his arm. Then with no warning, using both their weight, he created enough inertia and flipped them over. She gasped in shock of the unexpected change of affairs but swiftly adapted to it. Her arms wrapped themselves around his torso and, still lodged inside of her, he felt himself being pushed in deeper by her legs, which were currently encircling his lower half.

Unwillingly, he broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers. "Once it's activated, you'll have thirty seconds to get into the system before the back-up firewall goes online. With your skills that should be enough time," he said and started thrusting steadily.

With the sensation of their bodies grinding against one another and their breaths mingling in between passionate kisses, his mind was becoming hazy and all he wanted to do was focus on being connected to her in that beautiful, intimate way. If he wanted to explain his plan to her, he had to do it fast.

"Y-You don't… need to worry about… being detected – the virus will slow down… the response of the security… system," he said breathlessly. His senses were overwhelmed and it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to put his chaotic thoughts into words. "Once… once inside, you'll have access… to the entire database. Your file… is in the criminal registry. You'll have to… locate it and alter it."

"A-Alter it?" she asked, her words followed by a soft moan, as he sucked on her earlobe.

"You'll have to 'terminate' yourself," he whispered in her ear and his mouth moved to nibble on the divine skin of her neck.

She buried her fingers in his hair while the nails of her other hand dug into his back – his clue that he'd hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of her. "W-What about… your file?"

"Leave that… to me," he panted. "It's a little more… complicated but… staged death should do the trick."

As those words left his mouth, she froze. Realizing how what he'd said must have sounded, he paused and pulled back to look at her. Her brow was furrowed and she was staring at him with eyes filled with concern.

He prompted himself on his elbows and smiled reassuringly at her, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "Hey… don't worry about me. Everything is going to be okay, I promise you. I've got strong motivation to succeed in this," he said and gave her an eskimo kiss.

"Jeg elsker deg*," she murmured and it made his heart flutter. He could never get enough of hearing her say it.

"I love you too, princess."

He joined their lips in a loving union, hoping that would provide further proof of his emotions as well as comfort. They remained so for a while, still and engrossed in the kiss, in complete harmony with each other.

A few moments later, he pulled out of her and straightened up, chuckling when she groaned in disappointment. Somehow he managed to kick off his underwear and jeans with minimal effort and, once free of his restrains, he placed his hands on her hips and gave her a mischievous grin. She instantly narrowed her eyes, definitely aware he was up to something, but before she could say or do anything he secured his hold on her and flipped her over with commendable skill. Now flat on her belly, she realized where it was all going and relaxed – after all she couldn't be mad at him for treating her to her favorite position. Kneeling with his legs resting on either side of hers, he supported himself on one arm and used his free hand to aid his re-entry. Grunting softly, he slid comfortably into her and lowered himself onto his elbows, kissing and occasionally biting the velvety skin between her shoulder blades. He reached to take her hands in his and their fingers intertwined.

As he resumed his gentle thrusting, he immersed himself in her alluring sounds, wishing this moment could last forever.

* * *

 **A/N: *Jeg elsker deg. = I love you. (in Norwegian as you have probably figured out already; courtesy of Google translate and my limited knowledge in Scandinavian languages)**

 **The title was inspired by the final verse of "Nikki" by Forever the Sickest Kids:**

 ** _She was an angel craving chaos,_**  
 ** _He was a demon seeking peace,_**  
 ** _But they were each other's_**  
 ** _Toxic cure called codependency._**

 **I would like to thank my husband for proofreading, Furiyan for helping me figure out some details when I first came up with the story, and WickedGreenphantom for always being interested in my smut ideas.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading.**

 **Oni out.**


End file.
